Premier Baiser
by Kanasucre
Summary: -SHÔNEN AI- Deidara a une fois de plus trouvé un moyen d'agacer Sasori. Mais cette fois, les évènements prennent une tournure imprévue...


Premier Baiser

**Premier Baiser**

**Blabla de Kana :** Bon, je tente le SasoDei parce que y'en a pas assez. u.u Et j'en arrive à un point où il faut que je fasse ma voyeuse et que je groupite devant des fics. xD Bien sûr, je vais pas groupiter devant mes propres fics, ça ferait bête. -.- Enfin j'espère inspirer les fans ! X3 se fait jeter des tomates Ouais bon... u.u En passant, tout le monde s'en fiche, mais SasoDei c'est un de mes couples préférés avec MelloNear et MelloMatt ! :D

Je dédie cette fic à Miru qui est une grande fan de Deidei et à Nia qui m'a poussée à écrire cette fic. Deux de mes grandes sources d'inspiration ! (L)

**Disclaimer :** La Bombe Nucléaire et Pinocchio appartiennent à... -run away- Hum ! Pardon, c'était plus fort que moi. u.u Donc, Deidara et Sasori appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas assez d'imagination pour concevoir des chef-d'oeuvres pareils. T-T Par contre, si Sassy est à louer, je prends... Huhu !

**La rubrique qui fait peur :** Yaoi, Shônen Ai et tout ce que vous voudrez qui inclue une relation amoureuse entre garçons. Couple : Sasori x Deidara. ( Non, sans blague, on n'avait pas comprit... -.- ) Euuuh... Que dire de plus ? Ah oui ! C'est ma première fic SasoDei alors si c'est OOC et que ça part en freestyle, je vous serez reconnaissante de ne pas me lyncher sur la place publique. T-T Enfin c'est forcé que ça dérive vu que les vrais Sassy et Deidei ne se comporteraient jamais comme ça. Y'a des tendances fluff dans ce texte, aussi.

**Music Box :** Okuda Miwako – « Shizuku »  
Kajiura Yuki – « It's Only The Fairy Tale »  
The Shanghai Restoration Project – « Introduction (1936) »  
Ali Project - « Kopellia no Hitsugi »  
The Goo Goo Dolls - « Can't Let It Go »

Deidara – « C'est quand on constate l'hostilité de ce pays pourri qu'on comprend pourquoi vous avez si mauvais caractère, Sasori-danna, hm ! »

Le renégat d'Iwa observait les éléments se déchaîner, bien à l'abris dans la grotte à l'intérieure de laquelle les deux membres de la tristement célèbre Akatsuki s'étaient réfugiés. Actuellement en mission à Suna, ils avaient été contraints de s'arrêter pour se protéger de la tempête de sable qui faisait rage. C'est avec une certaine fascination que le blond explosif contemplait les furieuses volutes de sable orangé et doré qui tournoyaient vers la voûte céleste, presque invisible à cause de l'ouragan, d'un rouge sanguin. On assistait à la naissance et à la mort de dizaines de petites tornades qui soulevaient les grains fins et volatiles pour les projeter dans les airs, les entraînant dans le ballet effréné qui perturbait le ciel du pays du vent ; donnant ainsi une preuve irréfutable de la véracité de son nom. On ne voyait pas les étoiles ce soir là, noyées par l'océan minéral qui virevoltait vers la lune gibbeuse voilée par quelques nuages qui filaient à toute vitesse dans le ciel. Pleinement rassasié de ce violent spectacle, Deidara fit volte-face pour observer son coéquipier. Il désigna du pouce le paysage derrière lui et demanda avec un petit sourire caustique :

Deidara – « C'est pour ça qu'on vous appelle « Akasuna no Sasori » ? A cause de cette charmante dominante rouge, hm ? »

Le Scorpion des Sables Rouges en question ne répondit que par un silence dédaigneux. Il venait de sortir de Hiruko, la marionnette assez hideuse qui lui servait d'arme et de carapace, afin de chasser les grains de sable qui en grippaient les articulations. Ce serait bête de ne plus pouvoir se mouvoir à cause de trois insignifiants petits grains. Très peu de personnes avaient eu l'honneur de contempler son véritable corps, et Deidara en faisait partie, évidemment. Le renégat de Suna préférait ne pas répondre aux provocations puériles du nu-kenin d'Iwa, qui finirait bien par se lasser à force de parler dans le vide. Et puis, c'était assez jouissif de voir Deidara s'énerver tout seul en voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. C'est donc tranquillement qu'il poursuivit son petit nettoyage de routine.

Voyant qu'il se heurtait à un mur de glace et de silence, le roi de l'argile s'approcha de son binôme et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la marionnette. Il tenta :

Deidara – « Danna ? »

Silence méprisant. Le jeune homme blond arqua un sourcil capricieux. Tss... Encore cette absence de réaction, comme s'il n'était rien du tout ! Il détailla son senpai de haut en bas. Des mèches rouges et désordonnées qui encadraient un doux visage d'adolescent, des yeux rouge sombre empreints d'une certaine lassitude, des traits délicats figés en une expression blasée, une jolie bouche qui esquissait un rictus fantomatique des plus sarcastiques... Mais il y avait aussi, sous son large manteau aux couleurs de l'Akatsuki, un corps aux proportions parfaites puisque artificiel. Un corps aux articulations sphériques, à l'abdomen évidé pour contenir un épais câble métallique suintant le poison, à la poitrine incrustée par un étrange reliquaire contenant son coeur et dont les sortes de tentacules plongeaient comme des racines dans son torse, et au dos agrémenté d'armes tranchantes semblables à une paire d'ailes de cauchemar. Voilà ce qu'était Sasori : un patin au visage juvénile. Un pantin qui ne manquait pas de beauté, cependant. Si l'on faisait abstraction de son corps pour le moins original. Et encore, cela n'était pas si horrible ; ça avait même son charme. Nonobstant, une voix douce mais glacée le sortit de sa rêverie, telle une douche froide :

Sasori – « Tu comptes me reluquer avec des yeux de poisson frit encore longtemps, Deidara ? »

L'interpellé rencontra le regard emplit de dédain du nu-kenin de Suna qui le vrillait. Il ne put s'empêcher, inconsciemment, de faire un pas en arrière ce qui, à la vu de son sourire caustique, amusait beaucoup le marionnettiste. Le maître de l'explosion s'agaça. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les seules réactions de Sasori à son égare soient : 1) Un silence méprisant ; 2) Des remarques désobligeantes ; 3) Des sourires sardoniques ; 4) Des petits rires méchants. Aucune mention inutile à rayer, au grand dam du pauvre Deidara maltraité par son danna. Assez honteux de s'être fait prendre en train d'admirer la formidable allure du Scorpion des Sables Rouges, le renégat d'Iwa se justifia maladroitement :

Deidara – « Je ne vous reluquais pas ! Je me demandais comment vous faisiez pour rentrer dans ce machin horrible, hm ! »

Il désigna Hiruko du doigt. Sasori suivit son geste et regarda sa carapace qu'il venait de finir de nettoyer. Il haussa les épaules et lâcha, blasé :

Sasori – « Il suffit d'être souple et de savoir s'y prendre. En même temps, c'est du sur mesures. Tu poses vraiment des questions inutiles. »  
Deidara – « Vous insinuez que je suis bête, empoté et maladroit, c'est ça ? »

Le rictus moqueur que son senpai afficha à ce moment-là indiquait que oui. Piqué au vif, le blond préféra déclarer forfait... pour le moment. Il alla s'assoire dans un coin, plongea une de ses mains pourvues de bouches dans un de ses sacs d'argile et la malaxa. Pendant ce temps, la marionnette s'était assise en tailleur à côté de Hiruko et avait clos les yeux, sans doute pour méditer. Les bouches placées dans les paumes de Deidara avaient recraché une petite araignée qu'il fit galoper dans la grotte avant de la faire exploser. Sasori ne broncha même pas. Le Roi de l'argile fronça les sourcils. Une fois encore, le marionnettiste le snobait. Il appela :

Deidara – « Danna ? »

Pas de réaction. Il réitéra :

Deidara – « Danna ? »

Aucune réponse. Seul le mugissement du vent troublait le silence. Dépité, le ninja déserteur d'Iwa, les paumes ouvertes vers le plafond de la grotte, observait les deux bouches qui les ornaient. L'une d'elles se lécha les babines. Hé... Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Le blond se releva, le sourire aux lèvres, et marcha avec assurance vers la marionnette qui méditait paisiblement. Il se baissa légèrement, approcha sa main de la joue de Sasori et lui donna un grand coup de langue. L'effet fut immédiat : l'ancien ninja de Suna ouvrit tout grand les yeux, apparemment outré, et saisit sans douceur le poignet de son coéquipier farceur. Il siffla d'une voix menaçante, le fixa de son regard dément :

Sasori – « Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, Deidara ? A qui fais-tu ça, rappelle-le moi ? »

Pas impressionné le moins du monde et fier de son petit effet, le professionnel de l'explosion lâcha d'un ton joyeux, sans chercher à dégager son poignet prit en étau dans la main de son senpai :

Deidara – « Je faisais un test sur mon très cher danna soupe au lait, hm ! »

Le concerné resserra la pression autour du poignet de son binôme, qui ne paraissait pas décidé à s'arrêter en si bon chemin :

Deidara – « Mais vous préférez peut-être une variante ? »

Histoire d'illustrer ses paroles, l'insolent se baissa un peu plus vers Sasori et de sa main libre lécha son autre joue en même temps qu'il léchait le nez de son danna de sa vraie langue, celle dans sa véritable bouche. Deidara se redressa, goguenard, alors que le ninja déserteur de Suna en restait sans voix, abasourdi. Il était si choqué qu'il lui était impossible de se mettre en colère. La pression autour du poignet du blond se relâcha et il en profita pour se dégager. Il savait parfaitement qu'une fois remit de ses émotions, la marionnette lui flanquerait la correction du siècle, mais il ne regrettait rien. Sa peau dure était très agréable au toucher et au goût, c'en était surprenant. S'il avait su, il l'aurait fait plus tôt, tiens. Mais comment n'avait-il jamais songé à lécher son très cher _Sassy_ alors qu'il avait des attributs naturels très pratiques ? Hum, c'est un mystère. Pourtant, son danna était si mignon avec sa frimousse de gamin, cette impression renforcée par son petit air traumatisé. D'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas réagit... Il était toujours assis en tailleur par terre. Etrange. Deidara se pencha sur son senpai et interrogea, intrigué :

Deidara – « Danna ? Vous êtes mort, hm ? »

Sasori cessa de fixer la paroi rocheuse en face de lui pour faire glisser ses prunelles vers le jeune freluquet. Sans savoir pourquoi, le renégat de Suna exécuta un acte complètement puérile et stupide dont il aurait honte plus tard. Un acte irraisonné et totalement insensé qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout : il tendit les lèvres et effleura celles de Deidara. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Hein, pourquoi ? C'est une énigme qui restera à jamais irrésolue. Cependant, on ne peut pas dire que cela déplut au Roi de l'argile. Bien que surpris, il saisit cette occasion en or de profiter de son danna et prolonger le baiser contre ses lèvres dures. Poussé par la curiosité et le désir, le nu-kenin d'Iwa darda sa langue entre ses lèvres et essaya de convaincre Sasori d'entrouvrir la bouche. Il n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa faire docilement. Le corps de ce dernier était vraiment très étrange : bien que dur comme une marionnette à l'extérieur, sa bouche était pourtant une chaude caverne soyeuse. Fascinant. Leurs langues se caressaient sensuellement, se cherchant et se titillant avec sensualité. L'ancien de Suna passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Deidara, cherchant à rendre le baiser plus intime, plus ardent aussi. Ils ne le rompirent que lorsque l'air vint à manquer au ninja déserteur d'Iwa – son partenaire n'ayant pas besoin de respirer. Le souffle court, il se redressa, forçant son senpai à le lâcher. Cependant, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, restant chacun plongé dans le regard de l'autre. Mais petit à petit, les expressions changèrent, passant de la passion dévorante à la surprise et enfin à l'effarement total. Ils échangèrent une oeillade affolée. Deidara était bouche bée et fit un pas en arrière, alors que Sasori avait les yeux écarquillés et prit son visage entre ses mains. Ensemble, ils se lamentèrent :

Deidara & Sasori – « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! » ( rajoutez un « hm » pour Deidei )

Le nu-kenin d'Iwa, abasourdi, s'assit à une distance respectable de son danna et ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, s'interrogeant sur les causes de ce geste presque intuitif. Embrasser un pantin... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Et son danna, pourquoi l'avait-il provoqué ? Trop de question sans réponse. Tout ce que savait Deidara, c'était qu'une boule de chaleur lui avait agréablement réchauffé le ventre. Du côté de Sasori, caché dans l'ombre de Hiruko, les même questions existentielles lui traversaient l'esprit. Quant à cette sensation de chaleur, il la ressentait indirectement à travers sa conscience, son corps artificiel étant incapable de la produire. Le silence, insoutenable, dura dix bonnes minutes. On n'entendait rien sinon la tempête de sable qui se déchaînait. Le professionnel de l'explosion, mal à l'aise sous cette chape opaque qui les écrasaient, se décida à le briser le premier et avança prudemment :

Deidara – « Danna... Vous avez trouvé ça comment ? Moi j'ai bien aimé... »

Le marionnettiste resta muet, immobile. Déçu, le blond poursuivit :

Deidara – « Vous n'avez pas apprécié, c'est ça, hm ? »

Après un long silence, quand son coéquipier avait perdu tout espoir de réponse, le jeune homme aux mèches écarlates répliqua d'une voix un peu tremblante :

Sasori – « Deidara, la prochaine fois tâche d'assumer ton geste au lieu de t'effaroucher. »

Un sourire fendit le visage délicat du blondinet. La prochaine fois avait dit Sasori. La prochaine fois...


End file.
